This is my oath to you
by Lamasha
Summary: Kurt and Mercedes realise something about Rachel. They want to help her. Summary sucks, story is better ... I hope.


**So, I found this song on youtube. Couldn't get it out of my head. Wrote a fanfiction with it ... the usual.**

**I don't own Glee and this song.**

Rachel walked to her classroom head down. She didn't see two pair of eyes watching her as she moved silently through the halls.

"Something is wrong with our fellow diva" Kurt said

"Definitly" Mercedes replied "We should talk to her."

"No" Kurt said giving her music sheet " I have a better idea"

"How do you have these music sheet in your locker?" Mercedes asked

"Well, I saw a few days ago that Rachel was feeling down, so I found this." Kurt explained

"Mr Shue" Kurt said "Cedes and I have a song we would like to sing."

"Does it fit with the topic Friendship" Mr Shue asked

"Oh definitly" Mercedes replied

"Then take it away" Mr Shue said.

"We dedicate this song to a very special person in this very room." Kurt said

"We saw you were feeling down. So this is for you our fellow diva"Mercedes said

Everybody turned their head towards Rachel who had tears in her eyes.

**Mercedes** Kurt **Both**

**Yo, my best friend, best friend til the very end****  
****Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend****  
****You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you****  
****You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you****  
****'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house****  
****All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts****  
****And don't forget all the trouble we got into****  
****We got something you can't undo, do**

**Laughing so damn hard****  
****Crashed your dad's new car**

_Santana gave Rachel "the" look. (A/N: season 3 the Whitney special when Blaine sing It's not right but it's ok)_**  
****All the scars we share****  
****I Promise, I swear**  
**  
****Wherever you go, just always remember****  
****That you got a home for now and forever****  
****And if you get low, just call me whenever****  
****This is my oath to you****  
****Wherever you go, just always remember****  
****You never alone, we're birds of a feather****  
****And we'll never change, no matter the weather****  
****This is my oath to you****  
**  
I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear  
  
**Wherever you go, just always remember****  
****That you got a home for now and forever****  
****And if you get low, just call me whenever****  
****This is my oath to you****  
****Wherever you go, just always remember****  
****You never alone, we're birds of a feather****  
****And we'll never change, no matter the weather****  
****This is my oath to you****  
**  
I'll never let you go  
**Woah, this is my oath to you****  
**Just thought that you should know  
**Woah, this is my oath to you****  
**  
**Yeah...****  
****Wherever you go, just always remember****  
****That you got a ****home**** for now and forever****  
****And if you get low, just call me whenever****  
****This is my oath to you****  
****Wherever you go, just always remember****  
****You never alone, we're birds of a feather****  
****And we'll never ****change****, no matter the weather****  
****This is my oath to you****  
****You should know, you should know, you should know****  
****Woah, this is my oath to you****  
****You never alone, we're birds of a feather****  
****Woah, this is my oath to you.****  
**

The room was filled with applause. Rachel stood up and ran into Kurt and Mercedes' arm sobbing.

"Thank you" Rachel chocked out.

"Anything for you fellow diva" Kurt answered.

**This is _Oath_. The song is called Oath from Cher Llyod and Becky G.**


End file.
